


Have some hope - A New year story

by Handonlover



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas/New Year's Handon Weekly Challenge, F/M, Handon, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handonlover/pseuds/Handonlover
Summary: How will Hope handle her first holiday season after her parents' death?A short story takes place at New Year's Eve where Hope and Landon might reconnect.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Have some hope - A New year story

**Author's Note:**

> Landon never moved away from Mystic Falls.

It was dark outside. Hope was sitting in her room, by the window watching the dark sky as the fireworks lit up the darkness from time to time. It was somewhat early in the evening, but some people just couldn’t wait until midnight with their cheap fireworks. Hope was planning to spend New Year’s Eve in her dorm room at the Salvatore School all alone. Some students stayed at the school for the holidays… students who didn’t have anywhere to go, students who didn’t have any family. Hope did have family and she did have a home to stay, but it was all different this year. She spent Christmas with her family, with her aunts and uncle. The whole time she was in New Orleans with them, she felt so uncomfortable and every attempt of their traditions felt so forced. Hope didn’t find her place within her own family, she didn’t feel like she belonged anymore. So, she decided to go back to school the day after Christmas. It was easier in her room, alone. She didn’t have to pretend that she was okay and that she didn’t miss them in every damn second. She didn’t have to pretend that her thoughts were not always about the possibilities of what she could’ve done differently. If she could’ve saved her parents somehow. How life would be if they were still around. But there was nothing to do. They were gone for nearly a year now… they were dead, and it was all her fault. 

Hope tried to stay collected and calm for the night. She was planning to read or even paint something to pass time but it was impossible for her to focus on anything from the annoying noises coming from the neighboring bedrooms and from the hall. Students were loud partying, they were probably all wasted or high. A loud thump on Hope’s bedroom door made her jump up with irritation. She opened the door annoyed and two students stumbled in her room as they were leaning on the door making out. 

“What the hell??” Hope yelled at the two. They looked stunned, probably not expecting that someone would be in the room. “Get your own fucking room!” She continued with irritation. One of the students grabbed the other’s hand and pulled her away quickly. They were out of Hope’s sight without a word in no time. A third student stood in the hallway with a red party cup in her hand and just giggled as the too fled scared while Hope’s face was red with anger. 

“You should loosen up Mikaelson!” The girl said and walked to Hope handing her the cup. “Party in room 211” She winked at Hope then walked away. Hope didn’t bother to learn the student’s name. She only learned the ones she shared classes with and of course the popular kids were hard to avoid like the Saltzman twins, but other than that she mostly kept to herself. 

Hope sniffed into the cup in her hand and was disgusted of the smell. It smelled like a mixture of cheap alcohol and some kind of juice. She walked to her bathroom and poured the liquid down the drain. There’s no chance she was going to attend that party. But the music got louder, and Hope got more and more irritated. She could not think for herself in that noise. She just couldn’t take it anymore, she grabbed her coat, put on her boots and decided to take a walk in the cold air. 

Hope was walking in the woods. She kinda wished to wolf out. It always made her feel better, but she decided against it. She thought the loud fireworks would overwhelm her wolf senses, so it was better to just keep walking taking the fresh air in as a human. It was so peaceful in the woods. She walked for an hour or so. It was around 10pm when she found herself in the town square of Mystic Falls. She was cold, her fingers were numb and she barely felt her face in the freezing air. She noticed lights from the Mystic Grill. She was glad to see it was still open. She wanted to warm up a little before she was going to head back to the school. She checked her coat pocket and found some money in it so she decided to get something hot to drink. 

When she opened the door and peeked in the Grill, she noticed it was totally empty. There was not a soul inside. She stepped inside and looked around for the staff. 

“We are closing!” A deep familiar voice shouted from the kitchen. Yeah. That was her luck. She turned around, ready to leave the Grill when the voice spoke again. “Hope?” She turned back and saw the boy walking out of the kitchen area. 

“Landon!” Hope said his name surprised. She hasn’t seen him for a long time. She used to visit the grill for a milkshake and mostly for this boy. There was something about him that always intrigued Hope’s interest. He was so normal, so far from all the craziness in Hope’s life. He was always kind to her, and she liked the attention he gave her in the past. They even danced once, in town’s square. It was fun. Hope felt so normal with him even though it was one of the hardest days in her life. 

“Can I make you a peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom?” The boy smiled at the stunned girl in the door. 

“You remember?” Hope smiled back how he remembered her usual order from almost a year ago. “But I don’t want to bother if you need to close up.” 

“You are not bothering. Come sit, I'll make you whatever you want.” He replied quickly. 

“Maybe just a hot tea. My hands are freezing.” Hope said as she rubbed her frozen hands together. 

Landon gestured Hope to a booth to sit while he boiled some water for the tea and he was at Hope’s booth in no time with the water, some teabags for Hope to choose from and with some honey. 

“Thanks, Landon.” Hope grabbed the mug to warm her hands. 

“So how come you are walking around in the cold in New Year's Eve?” Landon asked as he sat down to the booth opposed to Hope who was still hugging the tea. 

“I just couldn’t stand the partying going on in my school, so I decided to take a walk…” She replied. 

“You walked all the way from the Salvatore School?” He asked and Hope nodded as she sipped on the tea. “No wonder you are cold… but I get the partying part. It’s not my sight either.” 

“That’s why you are working on New Year's Eve?” 

“I guess. No one really wanted to close up tonight, everyone had somewhere better to go to, but I don’t really have any plans for tonight.” 

“You don’t want to spend it with family or friends?” Hope asked curiously. 

“I’m kinda lacking both.” He shrugged and tried to hide his sadness with a smile, but Hope noticed it. The same kind of sadness that she was so familiar with. She didn’t know exactly what this boy’s loss was, but she felt that he was broken and damaged just like herself. Hope didn’t really open up to anyone, especially not about the past year. She had to talk about it in therapy, but no one really knew how she felt all the time… not even her family. 

“Yeah, me too.” She replied but she didn’t try to hide the pain she felt every time she thought of her parents. Landon reached out on the table, hesitating for a second but finally he placed his hand over Hope’s on the table for comfort. He kept his eyes at their hands for a while then he looked up into Hope’s blue eyes with his beautiful green ones. His touch made Hope feel something other than the utter sadness she always felt. She felt hope. 

“Perhaps we can spend the next couple of hours together… seems like we both can use a friend… I mean only if you want to.” Landon said, a little embarrassed and he blushed as he pulled his hand back to his side of the table. Hope was a little sad at the loss of contact, but she smiled at him. 

“I’d love that.” She said genuinely and he couldn’t hide the sincere smile on him either. 

“So, how come you disappeared recently? I haven’t seen you around in about a year now… I scared you off with my awful dance moves, didn’t I?” Landon chuckled nervously and so did Hope. 

“No, I actually really enjoyed that night with you.” She smiled then took a deep breath. “But I had a tough time after that… I lost both my parents and my uncle around that time. I just never felt like getting out or make any effort towards anything really…” Hope trailed off as she was staring at her almost empty tea mug on the table. 

“I am so sorry for your loss Hope, I had no idea.” Landon said with sincerity in his voice, then she looked at him again. 

“People I care about have a tendency to die on me…” Hope said as Landon stared into her eyes. She had to look away for a moment to gather her thoughts. She sighed rather loudly then looked into his eyes again. “I try not to get close to people anymore.” 

“Yeah, I can see that. But you know… I can be here for you if you like.” He reached out with his hand again, placing it next to hers and he slightly caressed her hand with his thumb. The light touch made Hope shiver just a bit. She couldn’t explain but felt like she needed this boy in her life. Hope just nodded while she grabbed his hand next to hers and held on to it for a moment. She was anxious, her heart was pounding like crazy but she needed to hold his hand, she needed to touch him. She quickly let him go as she felt her face turning into a bright red color. 

“What happened to your family?” Hope asked shyly. 

“I don’t really know, never had one. My mom left me at the steps of a church after I was born. I’ve been in foster care ever since.” 

“That’s awful.” She replied stunned. “You never got adopted…” she wondered out loud. 

“Nope… I had many foster families, but they were never my family. Sometimes I had better families, but they never planned on keeping me and sometimes it was the worst kind of people.” He replied and Hope saw the pain shooting across his face. She could only imagine what kind of things he had to go through growing up. 

“You know… I can be here for you too… if you ever need to talk, or… or just a hand to hold on to.” Hope said shyly while looking at his eyes. He looked away for a moment and Hope could see him getting emotional. He didn’t cry or shed a tear, but he was close. Hope pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Landon. “I’m usually not allowed to use this on school property, but I will check it every day. Here, put your number in it.” Landon smiled and gave his own phone to Hope so they could exchange numbers. 

They talked for the rest of the evening about things that Hope would never talk to anyone about. He was different, so easy to talk to and it felt so good to be open with him. Hope felt like she could tell him anything. She stumbled on her thoughts as there was one very important thing about her that she didn’t talk about, but somehow, she felt like it wouldn’t be a problem… that he would accept her for who she was… for what she was… a freak of nature, a tribrid. 

“It’s almost midnight.” Landon’s voice startled her from deep in her thoughts. 

“Wanna go outside, watch the fireworks?” Hope asked with a big smile. 

“Sure” He replied as he was getting up from the table. 

They walked outside of the Grill and watched as the townies started to light the fireworks on the square. As the first light went up, Hope glanced at Landon who was staring at her instead of the lights in the sky. Hope stood a little closer to him and touched his hand slightly with her own. Landon took the opportunity and grabbed her hand holding it through the show. Hope hasn’t felt this content for a long time. She was focusing so much on the touch of his hand and his closeness that she barely noticed the fireworks has stopped. 

“Happy New Year!” Landon said as he squeezed her hand. Hope turned to him looking into those green eyes. 

“Happy New Year Landon!” She hugged him tightly and he welcomed her into his embrace. Hope felt like she never wanted to let him go. He gave her hope that perhaps she could be happy in this life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! Let's all hope for a better 2021!


End file.
